Nintendo Land Adventures
by JelloProdigy
Summary: Anthony receives the latest, limited edition Nintendo product that transports the SmoshGames crew into the mystical worlds created by the popular gaming company. On this adventure we'll see the crew ride solo through popular games such as the LoZ franchise, fighting in pairs, and the whole gang fighting against the common enemy and sometimes each other! Later chapters- Marhinki.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** If you're new to reading my stories, nope. I do not own these people for that is illegal in The United States of America.

**Nintendo Land Adventures**

**Chapter 1: A T.A.R.D.I.S and a Frying Pan**

* * *

Mari sat in the kitchen area of the SmoshGames Headquarters, busy editing away on the latest SmoshPitWeekly episode. The shrieks and cheers of her co-workers could be heard from overhead along with a string of virtual gunshots. Gazing up towards the ceiling after a particularly loud yelp from Joshua Ovenshire, the Japanese girl rolled her eyes and directed her attention back to the screen. She cut out a few scenes, added some pictures here, animations there, and made sure the audio matched the visual aspect of her weekly show. Her T.A.R.D.I.S. iPhone suddenly lit up, blaring the Dr. Who theme music. She impatiently answered the caller after waiting to see if they'd get the hint and leave her to her work.

"What?" She asked rather waspishly. The voice of one of the founders of Smosh responded to her without hesitation.

"MARI! Ohmigod, you have to see what we got!" Ian Hecox's voice exclaimed excitedly. The girl tensed at his childish behavior, she really needed to get this editing done soon or else S.P.W. would be uploaded late.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait. Bye Ian."

"No, no wait! Don't hang up the ph-" His voice was abruptly cut off and Mari instantly felt a little ashamed of treating her friend like that. 'I'll buy him a pink-frosted-sprinkled-doughnut to make up for it.' She thought dismissively. Mari stared down at her phone and saw two people as her screen saver grinning back at her. She and her… Ex-boyfriend had taken a photo at comic-con dressed as X-23 and Clark Kent respectively. Mari turned off her phone and laid her head on the table in frustration. Neither one of them had wanted to end their relationship, but with Mari's Youtube and ballet career at an all time high, Peter had thought it would be better for her to focus on her job than worrying about their relationship. Since then he has moved out of the house and back to his family on the East Coast. Was Youtube really worth losing him? What if she had…

"No Mari, NO. You will not start thinking 'what if'." She whispered hitting her face lightly to keep herself focused. Just as she felt ready to continue editing-

"WHAT THE HELL MARI!?" Ian screamed as he burst through the door. The sudden entrance made Mari jump out of her skin and fall to the floor with a crash.

"Nice one Ian." Anthony Padilla, his best friend, commented sarcastically from the doorway, walking over to help his friend up.

"Fucking jump-scares man…" Was her only response as she took his offered hand and stood. Once she was steadied, Mari fixed Ian with an evil glare. "Now what is it that you wanted?" He chuckled slightly while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment before responding.

"Well, since Anthony is such a Nintendo fanboy and has been broadcasting their stuff in our Smosh videos-"

"I don't BROADCAST their merchandise…"

"Suuuure." Ian retorted with a smirk. "Anyways, Nintendo has given us one of their newest products available only in Japan for ten hours!" Mari's eyes went wide as dinner plates as she looked from Ian to Anthony and back again.

"You aren't kidding, are you?"

"Hell no! It's the real deal!" Anthony exclaimed, hopping up and down now like the little Nintendo Geek he was.

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE STILL STANDING HERE?" Mari screeched, grabbing both men by the arms and dragging them to the gaming room.

"Be. Cause. We. Need. To. Get. The. Guys!" Ian made out as he was bounced down the stairs as a cause of Mari's excessive pulling. She came to a sudden stop, resulting in Anthony and Ian crashing into her.

"I'll get them, you guys get it set up." Her eyes were blazing in excitement at the thought of the mysterious item. Bounding up the stairs two at a time, Mari sped past the other Smosh Workers and headed to the SmoshGames VS room. She flung the door open, which banged on the wall gaining the guys' attention.

"Umm… We'll be right back." Mathew Sohinki said awkwardly to the future audience. "Mari, what's wrong?" He asked seriously to his out-of-breath, pink-flushed friend. Lasercorn and The Jovenshire were immediately at her side with worried looks of their own.

"Gaming. Room." She managed between gasps. The two men beside her flashed each other a quick glance before storming downstairs.

"Mari, what's wrong." Matt asked worriedly to the girl crouching before him. A few tense moments passed before she gazed up at him with a bright smile, causing him to turn a light shade of pink.

"Nothing! Ian and Anthony just got a limited edition item from Nintendo and wanted everyone to see." She replied happily. Sohinki coughed awkwardly a few times, trying to get the slight blush on his cheeks to disappear. "Although David and Josh looked pretty scary when they left." The two realized at the same time what might happen because of their friends' overactive imagination. Their eyes widened before they sprinted down the staircase after the duo-

"Guys, stop!"

"It's not what you think!"

* * *

In the basement section of the SmoshGames Headquarters, Joshua Ovenshire and David Moss were both slowly making their way down the dark corridor, Josh carrying a baseball bat and David a… Frying pan?

"Why'd you grab a frying pan?" Joven asked exasperatedly, making David stare at him in disbelief.

"Dude, have you SEEN Princess Peach use this thing? It's badass!" He whispered back. Shaking his head slightly, Josh crept down the hallway on the alert for anything suspicious. A few more silent steps and the door leading to the Gaming Room came into view. The golden light illuminated the end of the corridor and the two could finally see each other's faces. Muffled voices could be heard from the room as well as the shuffling of two pairs of feet. Stealing a quick glance David saw his companion motion towards the door, signaling for him to go first. "Are you kidding me? There is no way in HELL I'm going in there first!"

"Come on! You're the one with the frying pan." Joven pleaded quietly, as to not alert the intruders. Letting out a soft sigh, Lasercorn took a deep breath and kicked the door open with a mighty battle cry-

"YOUR BALLS ARE MINE EVIL-DO-ERS!"

Launching themselves into action, David sprung himself on top of his closest opponent. Joven followed hastily with a battle cry of his own and rushed into the war zone with his eyes closed, swinging his bat every which way.

"THE HELL!?" The two 'evil-do-ers' screamed simultaneously. One flung himself behind the seats the Smosh Crew would sit in, the other, being held to the ground by Lasercorn could only try to stop the cooking utensil from making contact with his face.

"JOVEN, LASER. WOULD YOU GUYS STOP BEING IDIOTS FOR TWO SECONDS AND LOOK AT WHO YOU'RE ATTACKING!?" Mari's feminine voice exclaimed from behind them. Blinking his eyes a few times, Joshua looked round to see Ian on the floor with an angry, pan-wielding, Lasercorn hovering over him, Anthony peeking out from behind the gaming seats, and Mari cowering from behind Sohinki in the doorway.

"Oh jeez! God, man I'm so sorry!" David frantically tried to explain his actions as he helped Ian off of the ground. The man who was recently attacked however just waved him off as if nothing had happened.

"I think we've been friends long enough to know we'll forgive you. No harm no foul." Ian said with a smile.

"Except you guys gave a me a freaking heart attack." Anthony muttered after standing up.

"That's two in one day…" Mari whispered thoughtfully, earning a raised eyebrow from Sohinki.

"If there weren't any psychopaths in the Gaming Room, why was Mari freaking out so much?" All eyes turned towards the girl in question. She chuckled awkwardly and gave them a shy grin.

"Because I wanted you guys down here quickly?" She answered although it came out sounding more like a question. Matt smiled slightly and shook his head while the others stared at her incredulously. She stood there in the awkward silence, shuffling her feet at their gawking stares. "…So what exactly is the item from Nintendo?" Snapping back to the present, Anthony grinned so widely he resembled the Cheshire Cat.

"Only THIS!" He exclaimed proudly, holding out a bag filled with different colored goggles. The crew stared at him. His grin never faltered as he looked at his friends' disapproving glares.

"What the fuck is that?" Ian finally asked. Anthony paused for a few moments before answering.

"I have no idea, actually." Lasercorn and Ian both facepalmed, Sohinki clenched his fists in annoyance, Joven looked as though he was about to cry, only Mari didn't seem to be fazed by this fact. "The Nintendo Company just told me to give each of you guys a pair of glasses, plug this –he held up a small hard-drive-like item- into the Wii, pick a game and turn it on. The instructions on the bag also said: WARNING: be sure to sit down before pressing start."

"Well let's give it a shot shall we?" Mari walked up to Anthony and picked out the pair of pink goggles and flipped switch on the side to the 'on' position. The others, finally coming out of their daze, approached the Nintendo fanboy as well. Ian received light-blue ones, Sohinki green, Lasercorn the yellow, and Anthony stole the orange pair out of Joven's hands.

"Wait, WHY DO I GET THE PURPLE ONE?" He cried, a look a pure distress covering his face.

"It matches your shirt." Ian stated bluntly. Grumbling a bit in defeat, Joven flipped the switch on the side and put his 'manly' goggles on. Once everyone had slid their newest fashion accessory on, Anthony crouched by their 'wall of games'.

"Choose a game, any game!" He said as if he was at the carnival.

"I hate Nintendo…" Sohinki muttered, earning an elbow in the side from Mari.

"Let's start with Mario Kart! Everyone likes Mario Kart, right?" Joven suggested. Everyone (even Mathew surprisingly) agreed and Anthony popped the game and the hard drive into the gaming console before sitting down next to the others.

"You guys ready?" Anthony asked as the pointer on the Wii Menu hovered over the start button. Earning a few nods and an 'it's probably a rip off of the Oculus Rift' from Matt, Anthony pressed the 'A' button. His grin was replaced with a look of surprise as a shock course through his body. Looking at his friends who had the same expression on, he raised his eyebrow in silent question.

"Well that was a let down, huh g-" Before she could finish her sentence, Mari froze in place and slumped in her chair

"MARI?" Matt yelled, concern making his voice higher before he was knocked out. One by one each member of the SmoshGames crew blacked out until Joven was the last one remaining.

"OHMIGOD, OHMIGOD, OHMIGOD." He screamed, standing up to get help. He should have listened to the directions Nintendo had sent them, for when he blacked out, instead of harmlessly slouching over in his chair, he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

* * *

I AM BACK.

Yes I decided to start an entirely new story, but no need to worry as my Marhinki one-shot will be out soon.

I'm still working on the epilogue of 'Master and Apprentice' but I loved 'Smoshyfull Adventures of Smoshyness' by NaomiGylfie so much I wanted to try my own version of the SmoshGames crew in a video game world. The games in this story will only be Nintendo because (like Anthony) I'm a Nintendo fangirl.

If you liked the first chapter and want to see more, write a quick review telling me what games you would like to see (once again, Nintendo only) and what you thought of the first chapter.

As always, if you want to send me some ideas either write it in the review or send me a PM.

THANKS FOR READING! CHAPTER 2 WILL BE UP SOON!


	2. Chapter 2: Princess Lasercorn

**Disclaimer:** Nope, nope, nope, nope-ity, nope, nope! I don't own them as we discovered in the last chapter.

**Nintendo Land Adventures**

**Chapter 2: **Princess Lasercorn

* * *

Anthony awoke in a small black empty room. He couldn't even tell if his eyes were still closed, for it made no difference when they actually were. An irritating buzzing came from his left, followed by small white pixels illuminating the room enough so that he could just barely see his hand hovering a few inches away from his face. He was startled to see that he was now animated in the same style Mario Kart was, making his brown eyes much bigger and his hair shiny as well as firmly kept in place. The white, singular pixels hovered in a clump before him until they backed a few feet away to form a large, blank rectangle. Anthony was strangely reminded of being in a movie theater right before all the previews would appear. He squinted at the screen for a few short seconds when a text box flashed across the screen.

"Choose your character, Anthony Padilla." A robotic voice narrated before it cut to a picture of all the playable characters in Mario Kart Wii. Still slightly dazed, Anthony peered at the different Nintendo characters. 'Wait,' He thought, finally catching on 'Am I IN Mario Kart? I'm finally INSIDE a game?!' His eyes widened at the sudden realization and he felt his heart beat a million miles a minute with excitement.

"I choose Mario." He answered clearly. Feeling a tingling sensation, Anthony looked down to see his usual attire swapped with that of the Italian plumber's. He was now clothed in a red shirt, blue overalls, and the signature red 'M' hat. Proceeding to the vehicle selection, Anthony quickly chose the red Mach Bike, also sporting the signature 'M'. The screen then switched to a menu where different courses and cups were listed, along with a quick preview of the courses.

"Choose a course." Gazing at all the different possibilities laid before him, his eyes shining at this dream come true, Anthony grinned widely before making his choice.

"Flower Cup, DK Summit." The pixels broke apart again and slowly sank further and further into the black abyss below him. Confused, Anthony stood up and studied the floor below him. He leaned forward to see where the pixels had gone, only to see a huge wave of white make its way up and around the room, engulfing Anthony in a blinding light.

* * *

Anthony was suddenly dropped onto a motorcycle and the first thing he noticed was that it was FREEZING. Rubbing his arms a few times to warm up he looked up to see a bizarre sight. The same pixels from before appeared in front of him and morphed into a text box that read-

"Welcome to Mario Kart Wii for the Nintendo Land Real-World Experience. If you would look to your right you can find the 'A' button on your handle bar. Hold down this button to start the engine and move forward. On your left will be a 'B' button, which will launch the items you find in the mystery boxes around the course! Don't be afraid to fall off the course, you will be rescued by Lakitu if this should happen. Good luck and have fun!"

Jittery with excitement, Anthony observed his surroundings with wide eyes. He was at the base of a ski resort and a giant cannon could be seen ahead, shooting others up to the mountain's summit. The audience consisted of Shyguys, Goombas, and Toads that screamed their support as he waved up at them.

"Always the ladies man." Anthony spun around to see an amused Ian… at least it had the voice of Ian. The abomination that had spoken had Ian's (now animated) body, but he had a large, spiky green shell on his back, along with a tail and a pair of claws. Anthony tried to contain his laughter at the sight of Ian sitting in the Standard L Kart with giant claws on the steering wheel.

"Why'd you pick Bowser?" He managed between chuckles, to which Ian shrugged.

"At least it's not as embarrassing as Mari." He replied, signaling to the left of him. Mari had shrunk down as a result of her character choice and sat snuggly in a light green Booster Seat kart wearing a green hat with an 'L'. She sat pouting at Ian's remark and looked even more like Baby Luigi if possible.

"Can she even talk?" Sohinki's voice called from near the front. Matt, like Ian, had a tail but his green shirt had a large red circle on the back along with a few orange triangles that poked out. His vehicle of choice was the Super Blooper. Mari shook her head, resulting in the three guys letting out a loud laugh.

"GUYS. WHY DON'T I HAVE ANY LEGS!?" Joven's scream came from the back of the racers. He was clothed in white, wore a golden crown, and like he said… he had no legs! Just a small swirl of white mist where his legs should have been.

"You chose King Boo dumbass, what'd you expect?" Anthony called back.

"So if I chose Yoshi, Mari chose Baby Luigi, Anthony Mario, Ian Bowser, and Joven King Boo… Who did Lasercorn pick?" Sohinki asked the crew. They all exchanged glances and as if on cue, an ear-piercing scream of dread echoed through the ski resort.

"That'd be Laser." Ian smirked. Near the front, Lasercorn was frantically trying to find a way to cover himself up. He wore a light pink spandex, a gold crown covered in jewels, and he seemed to be wearing pink lipstick. His bike, the Dolphin Dasher, was also bright pink and wore a smile. The SmoshGames crew laughed hysterically at his stupidity. The idiot had chosen Princess Peach!

"Nice look Laser!" Anthony jeered.

"Shut-up! You're my boyfriend!" He screamed back. A look of sheer horror crossed Anthony's face and Sohinki grinned before shouting-

"So Antcorn IS real!" Anthony was about to retort something about Marhinki but the pixels formed the number 3 in front of his face, starting the countdown for the race. Instantly becoming serious, Anthony focused solely on the trial at hand.

2…

1…

The racers rocketed off from the starting point, bumping into one another and hitting each other with turtle shells. When he neared the cannon, Anthony clenched his eyes tightly. For a second he couldn't feel anything at all… then his entire body was flung backwards by an incredible force, making him hold on to the handle bars for dear life. While in the air, Mari passed him in her Booster Seat completely calm while he flailed about. She fixed him with an uninterested look and once they landed on the summit, she used a mushroom to speed ahead. Anthony checked his placement in the rearview mirror, there were about eight players behind him, including Joven who had just fallen off the course, and Ian who had run into a wall. That would mean that Lasercorn and Sohinki were either in front of him… or reeaaaaally far back.

"OH FUCK!" He yelled as a skiing Shyguy swerved into him, causing Anthony to spin out of control and drop back a few places.

* * *

Mari on the other hand was quickly gaining on Daisy who was in first place. A blue blur shot over her head and she quickly slowed down, she knew what the blue turtle shell meant. Daisy looked behind her and saw the blue demon and before she could properly react, she was flung sky-high in an explosion of blue. Mari seised her chance and took the lead, Daisy now far behind in fifth place.

* * *

Sohinki was in third place by the time Mari had taken control and was quickly making his way down the mountain. He was in the zone now and had just hit Dry Bones (the second place holder) with a turtle shell.

"Oh Sohinki~" Anthony called from behind him sweetly. Matt made the mistake to turn around in his seat. Anthony was just a few yards behind with three red turtle shells circling his bike.

"You wouldn't." Anthony smirked evilly and quickly fired two at his friend. Speeding past him to to officially claim second place, he looked over his shoulder and stated-

"I would!"

* * *

The rest of the course went rather smoothly for our gaming friends and the results were as follows:

1st. Mari/Baby Luigi

2nd. Anthony/Mario

4th. Matt/Yoshi

5th. David/Princess Peach

9th. Josh/King Boo

12th. Ian/Bowser

"How'd you come in last?" Anthony asked Ian as they waited for Mari to choose the next course.

"Luigi freaking hit me with the lightning and then Joven ran me over with a Bullet Bill!" He exclaimed, flailing his arms everywhere to add emphasis.

"Wait, he had a Bullet Bill and he STILL came in 9th? It takes some serious skill to pull that off." Anthony responded, shaking his head in shame.

"Hey! I take offense to… that?" While Joven was trying to defend himself, the world around the gamers started to fall away. "WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Slowly, one by one, each member of the SmoshGames crew broke apart into pixels themselves and fell into the growing, black abyss.

* * *

Sohinki jumped to his feet after falling into the darkness. Breathing heavily, he did a quick scan of his surroundings. Everyone was beginning to wake up in their seats. They were back in the Gaming Room at the SmoshGames Headquarters, back in their real bodies. Sohinki did a double take, everyone was accounted for except-

"Where's Joven?"

"Over here." Came a groan. Joshua was lying on the ground in a very uncomfortable position; bottom up.

"Why are you on the floor?" Ian asked, now standing beside Matt.

"You guys fainted… I went to get help…" Another groan emanated from his body and the others shook their heads.

"The instructions even said that you should sit down!" Anthony said with a facepalm. Joven only moaned in response. "Why did we even leave the game in the first place?"

"Because I need to get some work done." Mari said, still in her seat. With a hand from Matt she stood up and handed her goggles back to Anthony. "We can play again once the guys and I get our work done, kay?" Unenthusiastic grunts of agreement came from the others. Sohinki, Lasercorn and Jovenshire returned their goggles as well and the four made their way up stairs to finish their work.

"Hey Ian," Anthony said slyly to his friend who raised an eyebrow at him in turn. "Just because they aren't here doesn't mean we can't play right?"

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Ian asked, stifling a sigh.

"Yup! It's time for-"

"Super Mario Bros!" They both said at the same time, though Ian seemed far from excited.

* * *

Was this update soon enough for you guys?

I actually have a lot of free time this week, and that means more chapters! The next one should be a lot better than this (it's hard to write about Mario Kart)!

Thanks to Neko-chan2640 and Wait. .YOU for the reviews and Emerald Dynamo for PMing me with some ideas, I'll be sure to use them!

If you think this chapter was worthy, leave a review telling me what you liked and what you didn't like or what I should fix. It really inspires me to work harder!

I'll update the next chapter soon but until then I hope you guys have an awesome day!

**Congratulations! You guessed correctly on what game Ian and Anthony will be playing for the next chapter! But if you didn't... I'm very concerned for your wellbeing. **


End file.
